1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive whiteboard system including a support structure, a display surface, and a projector, wherein the support structure is preferably adapted to support the display surface, and wherein the support structure further includes a support arm which extends away from the plane of the display surface to support a projector head of the projector in a projection position in front of the interactive surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical example of a system incorporating an interactive display surface is an interactive (or electronic) whiteboard system. An electronic whiteboard system typically is adapted to sense the position of a pointing device or pointer relative to a work surface (the display surface) of the whiteboard, the work surface being an interactive display surface. When an image is displayed on the work surface of the whiteboard the pointer can be used in the same way as a computer mouse to manipulate objects on the display by moving a pointer over the surface of the whiteboard.
Interactive display systems, such as interactive whiteboards, are well-known in the art.
A typical prior art arrangement has required a projector to be installed in the ceiling of a room, at a suitable distance from the interactive display surface onto which the images are projected from the projector.
The advent of so-called short-throw projector technology has allowed for the projector to be positioned much closer to the interactive surface, such that an integrated interactive display system is possible. Such an integrated interactive display system typically is provided with a support arm extending from the plane of the interactive surface, and for example attached to a wall or support frame on which the interactive surface is mounted. The projector may then be mounted at the end of the support arm at a distance from the interactive surface.
The provision of such integrated interactive display systems has introduced problems which were not encountered in traditional integrated display system implementations. The provision of the support arm introduces a point of mechanical failure which was not previously present. In particular, a problem potentially arises in individuals applying force to the support arm, for example by applying their weight to the support arm (e.g. swinging on the support arm). This can result in the mechanical failure of the support arm, or the support frame to which it is attached, causing the support arm to break, the frame to break, or the integrated display system generally to be damaged. Further, the wall or structure to which the integrated interactive display system is attached may be damaged due to the absorption of any downward force applied to the end of the boom arm. In such case there is also the possibility of the projector equipment which the support arm supports falling to the ground and also breaking. In addition, the individual applying the forces, or an individual located proximate the interactive display system, could be injured.
For this reason, there is a desirability to ensure that in the event of ‘breaking’ forces applied to the support arm, this does not result in a mechanical failure which results in the arm and/or the projector falling to the ground, or the whole integrated system falling to the ground then causing further damage either of the system, the projector, or the surrounding environment, or of damaging the wall or supporting structure, or of injuring individuals who may be below the support arm.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improvement to an integrated interactive display system.